The Eddsworld Fan Movie Wiki
Why the Fan Movie is still in production A common question that I get a lot is “The fanbase is so cringe-worthy now, so why are you still making the Eddsworld Fan Movie? Don’t you have to put up with a lot of those people?” And although there’s been a number of fans pestering us about which characters they want to see and when the movie is coming out, I never really thought that much about it. For those of you reading this on someone else’s blog who has no idea what the Eddsworld Fan Movie is, it’s basically a passion project of mine that I started when I was a sophomore in high school four years ago. I was a big Eddsworld fan (and still am to this day), the fans who were still around back then were so nice and so generous, and I wanted to give something back to everyone who watched it and worked on it. Of course, the best love letter to the Eddsworld community I can think of was a full-length fan movie. That’s why I started doing it. Because I loved the show, I loved the fans, and I wanted to express my love in the biggest possible way. Now, four years later, almost all those people that were fans of the show when I started working on the movie have moved on, and the fanbase currently consists of much younger people who might’ve been introduced to the series through later Legacy episodes like Saloonatics or The End. While not all of the newer fans are bad (in fact, I’ve even made friends with a good chunk of them), some of these people have displayed certain types of behavior that Edd would not approve of. They haven’t personally affected me at all, but I know that there’s a number of people out there who just want to complain about everything we do and just want to see the movie come out. So going back to an important detail I mentioned before, when I started working on the movie, the Eddsworld fandom was in a much different place. Now most people outside of Eddsworld only recognize it for strange AUs and shipping characters that never even liked each other in the actual show, and if a fandom that you’ve been a part of for so long starts to get made fun of for that even if not every single person in said fandom is guilty of those things, it becomes a lot less fun to be a part of. But Eddsworld itself has left such a positive impact on me. If I didn’t start watching it, I wouldn’t have been as creatively motivated as I am today. If I didn’t start drawing comics, I wouldn’t have been able to replicate Edd’s style and help keep it alive. If I didn’t start working on the movie, I wouldn’t have gotten to actually work on the show and make comics for them officially (I did comics 191, 192, 199, and 200; and my fellow Fan Movie co-producer Billy and I animated scenes for The End). I owe a lot of myself to Edd Gould. He made cartoons from his bedroom that people loved, and he worked so hard to make them as enjoyable as possible because he knew that people loved them, even when he was going through his second round of cancer. Edd found happiness and success from just making videos with his friends, and they were funny, and clever, and charming, and timeless, and hugely inspirational. I’m extremely grateful to Tom Ridgewell and Eddie Bowley for allowing us to contribute to the show, and I’m humbled that they chose us to represent Edd’s work in The End, but it was because of Edd that I decided to get into a creative medium like this. It was because of Edd that I’m now coming up with my own original ideas for shows and movies and games and plays and all that stuff. It was because of Edd that I wanted to make a movie based on his work. And I made so many great friends because of it, all of them loving the show just as much as me. We all have the same passion and drive to get this movie done, as much as Edd did when it came to his videos. And despite all the drama and cringeworthy stuff that people make fun of Eddheads for now, that 'is why I’m still working on the Eddsworld Fan Movie. Because of all the exciting opportunities that have opened up for me, all the clever and talented people I’ve been fortunate enough to work with over the years, all the love and support that have come our way, and how I owe a lot of it to the man whose world I’ve been tickled to visit. Although he’s sadly no longer with us, we’ve all worked so hard to keep his spirit alive and well through his animation, his writing style, and his perserverence. We’ve been overwhelmed by the anticipation and the excitement that’s been target to us concerning the Fan Movie. And while I’m grateful for all the essays and paragraphs that fans write telling us how we’ve inspired them, working on the Eddsworld Fan Movie is really worth it just to be told four simple but impactful little words: '“Edd would be proud.”